Toad
The Toad are an uncommon Infected-type in Dying Light. Overview The Toad is an uncommon infected noted for its ability to fire green acidic phlegm that deal damage to the player character with their attack in combination with the phlegm.Dying Light — Night-time Gameplay Walkthrough The Toad displays more agility than some special infected, able to leap across rooftops with ease. It is, however, one of the weakest special infected, able to be killed with a few hits from a melee weapon, which makes them relatively dangerous horde support and ranged enemies, but weak when alone and when encountered at melee distance. Its corrosive phlegm is notified by a red indicator pointed to its location on the HUD. In both the base game as well as The Following, Toads can be found atop some rooftops and on the coastlines of the ocean and various lakes or ponds. Freaks of Nature As of yet, only one Toad has been discovered. * Beelzebufo is the leader of Toads and a large green Toad surrounded by a small square set of walls and standing in a puddle of toxin. Melee is not recommended, and it is easily taken out with ranged weaponry. Strategy * Use projectiles or guns to take it out easily. It has an obvious attack animation and its spit is fairly slow. Wait for it to spit, dodge it, then rush in for the kill. * At medium-to-long range distance they have the ability to shoot acidic mortars at the player which land on the ground and detonates after a second or two. * They act as the core ranged unit for infected so if you can get in close on one your guaranteed a easy kill. Having a bunch of infected in the way may result having a long drawn out fight so try and take him out first or find a high-roofed area to kill the lesser infected so you can move in for the kill. * Toads sometimes come paired with other stronger infected in which case, you either run or take him out first as fighting the other more durable infected with the Toad shooting you is highly inadvisable. * When in close proximity, the Toad may rapidly spit weaker shots at the player, attempting to escape out of melee range. * It is agile and can dodge throwing weapons. You can use the grappling hook on the wall or floor that's close to it, get close and kill it. * Toads cannot be stealth killed. For more information about the Toad, visit this link. Trivia * Toads are very similar to the Floaters from Techland's Dead Island's. Both spit acidic phlegm, though Toads are more mobile. * They also share similarities with Left 4 Dead's Spitter, the only difference being that the Spitter does not keep spitting acid after a single attack. * Rarely, one may spot the Toad upchuck its own stomach or other innards in a way a real frog/toad may do. During this time, it is vulnerable for about 3—4 seconds as it will attempt to re-swallow it's regurgitated entrails. * Toads are usually near a chemical spill or near very wet places, like common frogs they appear to enjoy the wet. * Toads (as previously mentioned) are usually found near chemical spills, indicating that chemicals may be the cause of the mutation. * Toads always have a backpack on, indicating that the Toad was presumably a tourist visiting the city. References pl:Ropuch ru:Жаба Category:Enemies Category:Uncommon Infected